The materials used to start, produce and manage a charcoal dependent cooker (grill, barbecue, smoker, etc.) are commercially supplied separately and this philosophy is maintained by the consumer in their transportation and storage. Such items as charcoal briquettes, lighter fluid, matches, lighters, cooking gloves, cooking utensils, etc., are individually packaged for point of sale purposes only.
Although the manufacturer's of these items may consider this sufficient, there is no consideration for their transportation or storage as a collective group. Nor is there any consideration for consumer convenience or the conditions that these items are exposed to such as container damage, weather and child safety. Any major damage to the charcoal briquette or match container, although the contents may still be reusable, forces the consumer to find a substitute container.
Taking a brief look at the materials, herewithin stated, we as consumers can see the short falls of the existing packaging methods during consumption.
Charcoal briquettes are packaged in paper bags which have no resistance to moisture (rain) or tearing, and are not easily cleaned (charcoal dust and dirt) for transportation or storage.
Matches are packaged in paper or cardboard containers that are easily accessible or opened by children and these containers are very susceptible to moisture.
Lighter fluid is packaged in a container with a pop open top and this container is easily accessible or opened by children and may leak or spill during transportation or storage.
Lighters or mechanical lighting apparatuses are easily accessible and operated by children and can also be affected by the weather.
Cooking gloves and cooking utensils are packaged in various ways for point of sale purposes only.